DNA Doesn't Matter
by RizzlesGirl4
Summary: Brennan's Pregnant... But it's not Booth's child... What happens when the father doesn't want it... what will Brennan do and what will Booth do to help her... Not good at summaries but hopefully the story is better -Temporarily on Hiatus -
1. Be There For You

**Hi dear readers =), so this was actually suppose to be a one-shot for my other story but then I reread it and for me to make it the way I want it to be I decided to make it as a story. Don't know exactly how many chapters it will be yet but hopefully it'll be good =).**

**Oh and I changed my name ... from - oOLittleBonesOo to RaraBonesGirl =)**

**Xxxx**

**Be there for you**

A knock on his door rose him from his sleep; when he looked at his alarm clock which read 02.53am he knew exactly who it was. Rising from his bed he put on his grey sweatpants and shuffled to the door. He opened it and was met with a red rimmed eyes and tears stained cheeks Brennan. He opened his arms and Brennan practically ran into his them. He caressed her hair and placed soothing kisses on her head all at the same time walking her towards his bedroom and sitting down with her on his bed.

"What happened?" she knew she didn't need to elaborate what he was talking about because he knew.

"I'm pregnant." She sobbed and snuggled closer into his chest. Booth's heart stopped beating for a minute before he hugged her tighter to his chest.

"Does Richard know?" Richard; Brennan's boyfriend; a surgeon at Washington hospital; they had met about seven months ago just after Booth and Hannah had broken up and they hit it off straight away. They had been dating for six months and were happy; but Booth could see Brennan wasn't really happy.

Brennan nodded her head and a sob escaped her throat. "He doesn't want it." She tilted her head and looked at him. "He wants me to get rid of it." Booth looked at her and his heart ached; how could someone not want to have a child with this amazing woman. How could someone even think of killing a tiny human being that doesn't even have a chance to exist yet? "I can't Booth… I can't kill my own child." She sobbed and laid her head back on his chest; hearing his heartbeat made her relax a little.

"Then don't." he whispered while kissing her temple and laying down on his back with Brennan sprawled over him.

"I can't be a single mother Booth… I know I said that two years ago…" Booth knew even then that she didn't want to be a single mother; the time where she asked him for his sperm; but he would have given anything to her to make her happy. "but I can't get rid of it… but I don't want to do this alone either." She sobbed and closed her eyes; tears leaking down her cheeks and onto Booth's shirt which was already stained with her mascara.

"You don't have to do it alone Bones…" he moved his finger to her chin and made her look at him. "you don't have to do this alone; you've got Angela and Hodgins, Cam and Paul, Wendell and Fisher and you've got me; we're your family Bones and we will be there every step of the way." Brennan sobbed and nodded her head.

"Can I stay with you, please?" Booth kissed her head again and sighed.

"You don't even have to ask Bones, you are always welcome here." He carefully layed her down onto her back and stood up; walking over to his dresser he grabbed a shirt for her to wear and handed it to her. "There is an extra toothbrush under the sink in the bathroom, use whatever you need." He smiled at her when she nodded and walked into the bathroom. While Brennan changed Booth quickly made the bed and turned it over and grabbed a bottle of water; putting it on the side table. Five minutes later she came walking out of the bathroom and immediately curled up into bed. Booth smiled down at her and sat down on the edge of the bed. He moved a stray hair from her forehead. "Everything is going to be alright Bones. I promise." Brennan nodded her head and intertwined their fingers before placing them on her stomach where her unborn child grew. Booth jumped over Brennan and into bed before pulling her into his chest; their intertwined hands still on her stomach. "It's all going to be okay." He whispered into her ear and felt her nod before they fell asleep.

The next morning Booth woke up hearing Brennan in the bathroom emptying her stomach. He shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom; sitting behind her he moved her hair out of the way and rubbed soothing circles on her back. When she was done she collapsed into his chest and sighed heavily. "You okay?" he asked while moving her hair from her sweaty forehead and placing a kiss on her head.

"No, but there isn't much I can do about it…" she turned around and circled her arms around his waist; laying her head on his chest. "The next months aren't going to be much fun."

"I know, but I'll be there every step of the way Bones; I promise, nothing will keep me away from taking care of you." She nodded and lifted her head from his chest.

"Thanks Booth, you don't know how much that means to me." Booth nodded his head and smiled down at her; he stood up and lifted her in his arms where she settled and rested her head on his chest again. "Do you have a doctor appointment yet?"

"Yeah, today at four" Booth laid her back on the bed and saw that they still had two hours before they had to go into work.

"Can…. I…. Uhm… Can I come?" He asked almost shyly.

Brennan looked at him and smiled; shyly nodding her head. Then her eyes cast down to her still flat abdomen tears brimmed her eyes. "I can't do this alone Booth. He or she needs a father I don't… I don't get why someone would want to hurt an innocent child… I don't get why Richard doesn't want to be a father." She sobbed and curled into Booth further. "I'm not supposed to do this alone; I'm supposed to have the dad with me to whom I can lean on; who will bring me food in the middle of the night when I get weird cravings. Who will be there when this little on is born…" a sobs escaped her and tears rolled freely over her cheeks.

"Bones…" He cut her off and made her look up at him. "I'll be there the whole way; I promise." She looked in his eyes and saw the truth there, how much he cared for her and how much he loved her and her unborn child even though it wasn't his. "I'll be the guy you can lean on Temperance, who will bring you food in the middle of the night when you get those cravings." He chuckled and Brennan joined him. "I'll even be there when the little one is born if that's what you want; you can squeeze my hand until the bones break… I'll be that guy for you Bones." He whispered the last part in her ear; she looked up at him nodding her head. She placed a kiss on his cheek and placed her head back on his chest above his heart; the soft thumping lulling her to sleep.

Later that afternoon they were seated in the waiting room at the doctor clinic, Booth's leg was bobbing up and down while Brennan leaned her head on his shoulder. "Booth will you relax please, you're making me nervous." Brennan sighed and intertwined their hands. They didn't know what they were but they knew that they didn't want to go back to just being partners. He leaned his head on hers and whispered "Sorry" into her ear while giving her hand a little squeeze.

"Temperance Brennan" A nurse called; they stood up and followed her into a little room where Brennan was told to put on a gown and lay on the bed. Booth walked over to the bed and stood by her head when the doctor walked in.

"Hi Temperance, I'm doctor Beames. How are you doing?"

"I'm alright" Booth could tell she was nervous and took her hand in his; giving it a squeeze.

"And you must be the daddy?" Dr Beames extended her hand towards Booth who looked shocked.

"No he's not the biological father…" both the Doctor and Booth could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Oh, well because this is your first pregnancy I'll have to do an internal examination so if your friend would like to wait outside?" Brennan shook her head when she felt Booth let go of her hand and tightened hers.

"NO! I want him here…" she looked at Booth with tears in her eyes. "Please….?" Booth immediately walked back over to the bed and leaned down placing a soft kiss on her brow.

"Shh, it's alright I'm not going anywhere." Brennan nodded her head; squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath before loosening her grip on his hand.

"Seeley Booth" he finally introduced himself. Dr Beames smiled at him and excepted his hand. "I'm her partner and best friend."

"Nice to meet you" The doctor explained what she was going to do and directed Brennan to place her feet in the stirrups. Booth paled when he saw the internal ultrasound wand and turned his back to the doctor and looked down at Brennan who had her eyes closed; her brow furrowed as if she was in pain.

"Bones?" He asked worried and took her hand in his. "You're not hurting her are you? Or the baby?" He asked the doctor, looking over his shoulder.

"It's fine Booth…" Brennan whispered, but Booth didn't trust it and shook his head.

"No, it's not fine Bones… if she's hurting the baby…"

"Mr Booth, I'm not hurting the baby, Temperance is just really tense and that can make it a little painful. I really need you to relax more." She addressed Brennan who nodded her head and looked at Booth with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine Booth, I'm just…" she cringed and moaned in pain; gripping Booth hand tighter. The doctor removed the internal ultrasound wand and addressed Brennan again.

"Maybe it's better if Mr Booth leaves the room for a little while…" Brennan already shook her head as tears slipped down her cheeks; sobs escaping her.

"No I need him here." The doctor nodded her head and took of the gloves.

"I'm just going to step out and let you relax okay; I need you to be as calm as you can Temperance…" Brennan nodded her head and the doctor looked at Booth motioning for him to come with her.

"I'll be right back Bones, I promise." He whispered to her when she didn't let go of his hand.

"Mr Booth…"

"Booth please…" the doctor nodded.

"Booth, I need for Temperance to be relaxed and the only thing she's doing right now is tensing up. If she can't relax I won't be able to do any test and see if the baby is alright. If you can think of anything that will help her calm down I'd really appreciate it." Booth nodded his head and walked over back to Brennan who immediately grabbed his hand again.

"Bones, you're alright… you really need to relax baby…" he knew he slipped up there but couldn't take it back because he could visible see her relax already.

"I'm just… I can't… I don't want to do this Booth… I don't want my baby to not have a father… that's all I can think about and…" a sob escaped her throat and shook her whole body.

"Bones… shh, you don't have to do this alone remember, you have me and the whole squint squad… everyone will be there for you…"

"But he or she won't have a father… it needs a father Booth… I spend most of my life without one and I don't want my child to go through the pain I went through…"

"Then I'll be there for him or her… You're the most important person to me Bones… I'll be there for your baby and try to be the best substitute dad I can be if you want me…"

"I would like that…" she whispered and tightened her hold on his hand, fearing he would run away.

"Then I'll be that to him or her if you want Bones, I'll be there for you and your baby." A few tears escaped down her cheeks, she nodded her head and relaxed a little. When the doctor came walking back in Brennan tensed up a little again but the hold Booth had on her hand made that go away again.

"Are you more relaxed Temperance?" Brennan looked at Booth with fear in her eyes but nodded to the doctor anyway. Booth could see she was still afraid and stood with his back towards the doctor, took a hold of her hand and brought his face close to hers and whispered soothing words in her ear.

"You're going to be a great mum Bones, I can't wait to meet this little one." Tears filled her eyes and when she felt Booth place a kiss on her cheek her whole body relaxed and melted into his touch. She felt the moment the doctor inserted the internal ultrasound wand but this time no pain came; she could only feel Booth's touch; it was the only thing she could feel right now.

"Alright Temperance there's your little baby…" she pointed towards the screen, both Booth and Brennan turned their heads and tears ran down their cheeks. "It's all looks normal and I would say you're about 11 weeks." Brennan nodded her head and turned towards Booth with a big smile on her face.

When he felt Brennan tense up again he looked at her to see pain on her face again. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. Brennan shook her head violently and began to sob.

"Temperance I need you to calm down… it's alright… everything is fine with the baby but I need you to calm down…" The doctor kept saying but Brennan kept shaking her head and was wildly shaking her hands trying to get a hold of Booth.

"Booth…Booth…" When she sobbed his name he walked over to her immediately and laid his head next to her; his mouth close to her ear.

"I'm right here Bones." Both Booth and the doctor felt her body relax when she heard his voice and the doctor let out a sigh of relief.

"Temperance can you tell me why you tense up once Mr Booth leaves? I need to know because it's not good for the baby to have such stress on its little body." Brennan looked at Booth who wiped away the tears of her cheeks.

"It's alright Bones, I'm not going anywhere." When Brennan nodded her head she looked at the doctor and took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid that he's gonna walk away from me and I can't handle that. I need both of them in my life, I couldn't stand it if he walked away; if he left me. I can't do this alone, I need him."

"Bones I would never leave you, you understand, never." She could see the truth in his eyes and nodded her head while taking a deep breath. 

"Okay." She whispered and relaxed her body again. The rest of the examination went fine; Brennan didn't tense up again and they got everything done that needed to be done and left half hour later with pictures of the little baby.

**1 Month later:**

"Bones are you ready? We have to pick up Parker in an hour?" Booth walked into his bedroom to see Brennan standing in front of the mirror looking at her reflection with her hands on her abdomen. She had basically moved in with Booth that day after she told him she was pregnant, she couldn't go back to her apartment because Richard was still there; so Booth had gone to her place and packed all her things and brought them over. Today was the day they were going to tell Parker she was pregnant. "Bones, what's wrong?" he stepped behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Look…" was all she said when she undid her robe and turned sideways to the mirror. Booth gasped when he saw the tiny little bump forming on her lower belly. He moved his arms under hers and placed his hands on her bare belly. They both knew how intimate this touch was but neither could deny how good it felt.

An hour later they pulled up at the Park, they had picked Parker up and decided on a picnic and a game of soccer after. But first they were going to tell him about the baby.

"Parker?" the little boy looked at his father with questioning eyes.

"Yes daddy?"

"We have to tell you something buddy?" Parker looked up at his dad and then at Bones before looking at his dad again nodding his head.

"Bones is having a baby…" Parker's eyes lit up and he crashed his body into Booth taking Brennan with him.

"I'm going to be a big brother?" he asked sweetly.

"Buddy the baby isn't…" Booth began to explain that the baby wasn't his but Brennan cut him off.

"Yes Parker, you're going to be a big brother." Booth looked at her with raised eyebrows before addressing his son.

"Why don't you go and play for a little while buddy." The little boy nodded his head and ran off towards the playground.

"I know what you're gonna say Booth and please don't, you told me you were going to be there for me, that you are my family. Parker is your family so in a way he is mine too and I know how much he wants to be a big brother and if I can make that true for him than I will." Booth had tears in his eyes and hugged Brennan to him tightly. "I don't want to tell him the baby isn't yours Booth." She whispered before pulling back and laying a soft kiss on his lips.

"I don't want to tell him the baby isn't mine either Bones… " Brennan smiled and placed another kiss on his lips before hugging him close to her.

"Then we won't… you're the father Booth, you've been here more for me and my baby then Richard has ever been. I want you to be my baby's father, I want your name on the birth certificate…" she looked at him with a questioning look, silently asking him if he wanted that as well. "this…" she took his hands in hers and placed them on her stomach. "is your child Booth…" she told him while a tear escaped both their cheeks.

Booth slowly pushed Brennan down onto her back on the blanket and pulled her shirt up a little so her stomach was bare to his eyes. "Hi baby… I'm your daddy…." He looked at Brennan with a big smile on his face before looking back at her stomach. "and I love you very much, and your mommy." Booth smiled when he heard Brennan gasp; they hadn't said that to each other yet and now that Booth whispered it to their child send shivers down her spine and a big smile plastered on her face.

"and mommy loves your daddy very much too." She whispered more to Booth than to their unborn child.

Booth pulled Brennan back into a sitting position and kisses her softly; breaking apart when they heard Parker scream. Booth shot to his feet and ran towards the screams of his son with Brennan close behind.

"Mommy… mommy… daddy…." They heard Parker sob; when they got to the playground they saw Parker laying on his back in the sand; tears streaming down his face. Booth kneeled down beside his son and pulled him into his lap.

"What did you do buddy?" a young girl who had been standing near the slide came running over.

"He fell of the walk sir…" she pointed to the wooden walk over that connected the slide to the monkey bars. "is he alright?" the young girl asked in concern.

"Mommy… my arms hurts…" Parker sobbed; Booth brow furrowed and looked from the young girl to Parker who was holding out his arm to Brennan.

Booth directed the girl with a smile. "he's alright, thank you." The girl nodded and walked of. "Bones…"

"Huh?" Brennan shook her head and looked at Parker when he sobbed again.

"Mommy…" He wiggled out of his dads lap and nearly collapsed into Brennan's chest who held him to her tightly.

"Booth I …" she didn't know what to do. Her partners or was he her boyfriend now; anyhow his son had just called her mommy… something she wasn't expecting at all; yes she did tell the boy he was going to be a big brother but they hadn't even spoken of their feelings then.

"It's alright Bones… you don't know this but he has been calling you that for some time now just never to you…" Brennan looked at him with questioning eyes. "I will tell you later but I think we have to take Parker to the hospital what do you think?" Brennan knew Booth was asking for her opinion and she looked down at the boy in her arms.

"Baby I'm just going to take a look at your arm alright…" she spoke softly to Parker who nodded his head and burrowed it deeply in her chest. She carefully lifted his arm into her hands and softly moved his wrist wincing when Parker let out a scream of pain. "His ulna is broken and possible phalanges; we'll have to take him to emergency so they can do an x-ray." Booth nodded his head and tried lifting his son in his arms but he held on to Brennan.

"Buddy I'll have to carry you; remember Bones has a baby in her stomach and has to be really careful…"

"I'm pregnant Booth not an invalid I can carry him…" Booth shot her a look that told her not to argue with him and she decided not to.

"Did I hurt my brother or sister?" Parker asked in concern when he was in his father's arms.

"No baby; you didn't hurt your brother or sister." She smiled at the little boy and kisses his brow before they walked to the car.

**Okay so that was the first chapter... shall I continue ? reviews are greatly appreciated =)**

**xx**


	2. Why?

**I'm so sorry for not updating for over 2 months =(... My life has been a bit hectic lately... My sister in law for married, me and my boyfriend decided to move in together and that celebrated by going away for a weekend down to Margaret River =) Anyway here the second chapter and I would like to thank Cocoa Girl for telling me to update lol**

**Xx**

**Why?**

They arrived at the hospital; fortunately for Brennan it was the hospital Richard works at. Booth had told her that he wanted to go to another hospital but Brennan insisted that they go to Washington because Parker was in so much pain and she could put her pain behind her for her little boy. They walked into the ER and were directed to a small room; Brennan was shocked when the doctor came in and immediately stood behind Booth.

"Hello I'm Dr Richard Prosser..." he said while he had his head down into Parker's file. "You must be Parker..." he stopped talking when he saw the last name and quickly looked up.

"Daddy; I don't want this doctor" Parker said while standing up with his injured hand in his other hand and stood behind Brennan. Booth had told Parker about Richard and he didn't like it that someone had taken his Dr Bones away.

"Hello Booth" Richard said with a forced smile on his face. Booth reached behind him and awkwardly moved his arms around Brennan; holding her tightly to him.

"Like my son said; we want a different doctor."

"Well there is no one else at the moment and seeing that this might be a case for me I'm the only one"

"Booth..." he heard someone sob and immediately recognized the voice

"Temperance?" Booth felt Brennan tremble and tightened his arms around her. Brennan leant her head on Booth shoulder and let out a soft sigh before stepping form behind Booth; holding Parker tightly to her side. "Wow" Richard was surprised to see that she already was showing. "Is that my..."

"No!" Brennan immediately said loudly. "This is Booth's baby" Richard raised his eyebrows and looked at Booth. "And this is not why we are here. We're here because of our son; he's in pain and I would appreciate it if you could make a full set of x-rays and show them to me before you make any kind of decision."

"I will but I cannot let you see his x-rays"

"You can and you will" Booth said his jaw tense and his hands bawled into fists. Richard could see the anger and fury in Booth stance and decided not to argue and nodded his head.

"I will have an elderly come and pick him up" Brennan nodded her head and carefully sat on her knees when she heard Parker sob for her.

"You're alright bub?" she asked worried that the pain had gotten worse.

"Please don't leave us mommy" Brennan looked up at Booth with tears in her eyes.

"Parker baby I would never leave you... I love you remember and your daddy; I would never leave" Parker carefully wound his arms around Brennan's neck and hugged her tightly. Brennan stood up with Parker in her arms and she and Booth both turned around when they heard Richard clear his throat.

"Someone is here for Parker now" Brennan nodded her head and put Parker in the wheelchair that was rolled in by the elderly.

"Can you come mommy?"

"Oh buddy I can't... it won't be good for your brother or sister... do you want daddy to come with you..."

"I'm not leaving you here alone with him..." Booth whispered in her ear.

"Actually Mrs. Booth we have special vests that you can wear; it won't do your baby any harm" A warm blanket spread over Brennan's heard when she heard the older woman call her Mrs. Booth and looked over at Booth who had the biggest smile on his face.

"Please mommy..." Brennan nodded her head and leaned down to kiss his forehead before walking over to Booth and hugging him tightly causing her stomach to press into his.

"Don't do anything stupid please..." she pushed her belly into his even harder. "Your son or daughter need you... and so do Parker and I" Booth wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose into her hair inhaling her scent and kissing her neck lightly.

"I won't I promise" Brennan nodded her head and let go of him before placing a soft kiss on his lips and followed the Parker to the radiology department.

**DNA Doesn't Matter**

Both Booth and Richard were still standing in the ER looking at each other. "I promised Bones not to do anything to you; but you see, you hurt the woman I love... you wanted her to kill her own child. And here she is still letting you life in her apartment; but not for long. I want you out of there by the end of tomorrow. You will let all of her stuff where it is. If you are not out by then I will arrest you; you understand me?" Booth had gotten in his face. Richard swallowed and nodded his head.

"I will do as you say but I've thought allot about Temperance this last month and I want to be there for my child" Booth rage boiled but he kept his hands to himself using all his self restrain he could muster. His thought went to Brennan and their child and Parker and that kept him from hurting the son of a bitch that hurt his partner/girlfriend.

"That is not your baby; it wasn't from the moment you said you wanted Bones to have an abortion. That baby inside of her is mine; that baby is Parker's little brother or sister. You will give up your parental rights and you will leave Bones alone; and I swear to God if you ever try to contact her I will make you pay for what you did to her." His voice was low and intimidating and Richard had to swallow.

"You are so convinced that that baby is yours but it has my DNA Booth. It is and always will be my child"

"You see that is where you are wrong Richard. DNA is just DNA... it doesn't matter that it's not my blood running through his or her veins. It doesn't matter that it's not Bones' blood running trough Parker's veins; she is still the person he calls mommy... and I will be the person this baby calls daddy... DNA doesn't matter Richard... it's about the love you give to this child... and you didn't love this child from the moment Bones said she was pregnant; you wanted her to kill it... to get rid of something that is half hers. DNA doesn't matter... It's all about the love I will be able to give and will give to this child... a kind of love you will **never **be able to give. I will send you the papers through to give up your rights and you will sign them and send them back; do I make myself clear."

Richard had visible shrunk back into the wall Booth had slowly walked him against too. Booth had always intimidated him and he was a little bit scared of him. He knew not to mess with an FBI agent; but now he knew not to mess with an FBI agent who is in love and expecting a child. "Alright" Richard swallowed and stood straight before looking at Booth. "Just so you know I did love her... I will be out of her apartment by tonight" Booth nodded his head and walked out of the room; waiting for his family.

Half hour later Brennan came walking out and hugged Booth tightly. He could feel the tension in her back and hugged her that little bit tighter to make her feel safe. "He's got a broken wrist and two broken carpals. They are setting a cast now which will have to stay on for six weeks." She whispered into his neck.

"Alright... can we go see him?"Brennan lifted her head from his shoulder and nodded her head before taking his hand and pulling him into the room where Parker was.

"Hi buddy..." Parker smiled a toothy grin and Booth snorted. "What's got him so happy?" Brennan laughed and kissed Parker on the forehead. She sat down on the bed and pulled Parker in a sideway hug.

"Medication" They responded at the same time. Booth laughed and pulled his family into a awkward hug.

**Alright that about it for this chapter... not as long as the first one but then again it's not about it's length it's about the power behind it =)... Please review and I promise I will update this sooner then last time =)**

**x **


	3. The Truth

It was two hours later when the Booth family arrived back home. Parker had fallen asleep as soon as Booth had placed him in the car and Brennan was close to falling asleep. Booth carried Parker to his bedroom and let Brennan tuck him in before making their way to their bedroom. Brennan had been awfully quiet ever since they left the hospital and he knew it had something to do with Richard.

"Bones I know something is wrong with you" Brennan looked at him and tears sprang to her eyes. Booth quickly moved onto the bed and pulled her into a hug.

"He hit me Booth" Booth's breath caught in his throat; he pulled back and looked at her trying to look for any sign of abuse. "Not today; a couple of months ago. Remember that day when you came into my office with the case with the little boy" Booth nodded his head; he remembered that case all too well because it had reminded him of Parker. "You asked me why I was moving so stiffly" again Booth nodded his head. "He hit me; I had two bruised ribs but I didn't want to say anything because I thought it would make you think I was weak."

"Bones I would never think you are weak; you are the strongest person I know. But I knew what he had done I just didn't say anything because I wanted you to come to me." Brennan nodded her head; Booth had always known when something was wrong with her and she smiled at the thought how well he knew her.

"What happened when I was in the x-ray room with Parker" Booth looked confused at her "I know you said something to Richard because when he came to check the x-ray's he told me he would give up his parental rights"

"I told him I didn't want him anywhere near your baby because I knew what he had done to you. I didn't want your baby to go through the same thing I had to go through with my father" Brennan smiled at Booth and pulled him into a comforting hug.

"Thank you Booth; but you're the father. Our child won't go through the same thing you went through. Even though this baby" she took his hand and out it on her little baby bump "is not genetically yours; you are still his or her father"

Booth smiled and kissed her softly before pulling back and kissing her stomach which made Brennan laugh. "How about you go take a bath and I'll make us something to eat" She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"I'm just going to check on Parker first" Booth smiled and nodded his head knowing she needed the reassurance that Parker was alright to be able to relax. They both walked out into the hallway and kissed softly before Brennan went into Parkers room. She sat down at his middle on the bed and moved the curly blonde hair of his forehead. She just sat there staring at her little boy sleeping. He looked so peaceful; his chest rising softly with each breath he took; so perfect every single feature he had gotten from Booth stood out proudly; she smiled hoping that one day she and Booth would have a child as perfect as Parker. The little boy stirred and curled into Brennan and took a deep breath.

"Mommy?" Parker sleepy voice brought her from the day dream she was having.

"Yeah sweetie it's me"

"Where's daddy?" the sleepy boy asked and carefully sat up and crawled into her lap.

"He's just making us something to eat; are you hungry?" Parker nodded his head and laid it down on her chest.

"I'm sleepy"

"I know sweetheart it's the medication; how about we go see if daddy is finished and after that you can go back to bed okay buddy?" He nodded his head again and Brennan carefully picked him up and together they walked into the kitchen. Booth heard Brennan's footsteps and turned around to smile at his girlfriend and their son.

"Hi buddy how are you feeling?"

"Sleepy" he mumbled and Brennan smiled when he buried his face into her neck.

"Alright buddy how about some grilled cheese sandwiches and you can go back to bed"

"Please daddy" Brennan smiled at his manors, Booth really had raised him well. Brennan placed him on a chair and moved him to the table where he quickly dug into the grilled cheese his dad put in front of him.

"Sleepy but still eats like a Booth" Brennan laughed and kissed Booth when he handed her a grilled cheese as well.

"Blame the genes baby" Booth joked and Brennan laughed as well as Parker.

"Will my baby brother or sister look like me and daddy?" Parker asked between bites. Booth looked at Brennan not knowing what to say.

"No buddy; remember Richard?"

"Yeah the mean guy that took mommy away from us" Brennan looked sadly at Parker; seeing how much it had hurt him that she was with Richard.

"Well he's the baby's real father. But because he was mean to mommy and he doesn't want this baby I'm going to be it's daddy."

"Like how mommy isn't my real mommy?" Brennan smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Yes Parker just like that but that doesn't mean you are anything less than a big brother okay?" Parker nodded his head and smiled around a bite of his sandwich.

"Do you have a name yet for the baby?" Booth looked at Brennan and smiled knowing what they had discussed.

"No we don't buddy. But we wanted to ask you if you would like to give your baby brother or sister a second name?"

Parker dropped his sandwich on his plate; his mouth wide open letting his parents see the bite he just took. "Really?" he mumbled around the bite; looking surprised at his smiling parents.

"Yeah buddy; you think you can do that?" He nodded his head eagerly and jumped of the chair and hugged his dad first before hugging his mom.

"I will pick out the best name ever I promise"

"We know you will buddy; we trust you"


	4. Perfect

**Two updates in two days I think that deserves an Emmy lol... Yeah I've never done that but since I started writing again yesterday I can't seem to stop so let's hope it stays that way for a little while longer so I can continue this story and finish it =) Thanks again for everyone who reviewed they mean allot to me =)**

**xoxo love you guys**

Parker had gone to bed quickly after they had finished dinner; Brennan had tucked him in again while Booth did the dishes. He walked into the bathroom and smelled the wonderful smell of lavender and rose and knew he would find his girlfriend in the bath. He opened the door and smiled at the image before him; there she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on; candles casting a soft yellow glow on her glorious naked body. Her hands spread out on her stomach while she was softly singing to their baby. She looked up when she heard the door close and smiled through hooded eyes.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hi" he sat down next to the tub; leaning his chin on the edge and looked at her from head to toe. "You are so beautiful" he whispered and when Brennan looked him in the eye she saw they had turned black with arousal. Brennan smiled and blushed before leaning forwards and pulling the plug from the tub; she stood up and smiled when Booth held out a towel. She stepped out of the tub and walked into Booth arms; kissing him deeply while he wound his arms and the towel around her waist. Her hands wound into his hair; grasping the short strands; anything to hold on to while the arousal coursed through her body.

Booth moved his lips to her neck and sucked on the delicate skin; smiling when Brennan let out a long and deep moan. He picked her up bridal style and walked her to the bed where he carefully laid her down. Brennan smiled when she noticed he had lid candles all over the room; she seductively pulled the towel from her chest and laid her arms above her head. She laughed when Booth growled deep in his throat and nearly jumped on the bed; covering her body with his.

"I love you" he whispered and rained kisses down her neck; over her collarbone; done to her breasts. He placed tiny wet kisses all over her breasts smiling when Brennan grabbed his hair to pull him towards her ultra sensitive nipples; but he resisted and kissed his way up to her collarbone again.

"Booth please..." Brennan moaned and tried to pull him back to her breasts. The sensation he created driving he insane; a hundred and one thoughts entered her mind but all she could do was moan.

"Please what?" he whispered into her ear; sucking on her lobe which send a course of shivers down her spine.

"Please touch me" She whimpered and let out a long loud moan when he finally pulled her nipple in his mouth; sucking greedily. He felt her stiffen; her back arched as her orgasm coursed through her body; nails digging into his shoulders while she wildly tried to hold onto him; her face buried in his neck.

Booth moved off of Brennan and smiled when she moaned at the loss on contact. He quickly shed his clothes and laid carefully over her again. Brennan looked at him through hooded eyes and looked at him with a satisfied smile. "You are amazing" she whispered spreading her legs so he could lay in between them. He took a hold of his erection and positioned it at her entrance before pushing into her softly; both moaning loudly at the perfect feeling they both created when joined.

Booth kept his thrust slow trying to hold on as long as he could. Brennan's walls clamping on his shaft so tightly that he was sure he could see stars. He sneaked a hand down to where they were joined and drew small circles over her clit making her moan and arch her back. He rained kisses down her neck to her chest and back up again. He made his thrust deeper and longer knowing that she loved that and that he would hit her spot straight on. Brennan felt her stomach coil and knew she couldn't hold on for much longer.

"Booooooth..." she drew out; arching her back.

"Let go Bones..." that was all it took; her orgasm rocked through her body triggering his. Booth fell off to her side; his breath ragged. He smiled when Brennan immediately curled into his side; he kissed her head and pulled the blankets on top of them.

"That was amazing" Brennan whispered giggling when Booth chuckled.

"Yeah that was amazing" he kissed her lips softly "Perfect" he chuckled when he saw her cheek flush a deep red and kissed her again. "You are perfect Bones, our baby is so lucky to have you as their mom" Brennan smiled and kissed his chest before looking up into his eyes.

"Our baby is lucky to have you as their dad; you will never let anything happen to them, to me or Parker. I'm so happy we finally took that last step; we were so stupid weren't we?" she asked thinking back to the last three years; all the little looks and touches and dancing around each other but never daring to say anything to each other. But finally they had taken that step and she couldn't be happier then she was now; with Booth and Parker and their little one on the way.

"I love you so much Booth"

"I love you too Bones" he kissed her softly "so much no words can describe how much I love you" she smiled at him before resting her head back on his chest and falling into a peaceful slumber.

**I feel this chapter isn't what I normally write because I haven't written anything intimate in a long time so please if there is someone out there that is willing to help me with these chappies please let me know =)**


	5. Together

Brennan was in her office typing away on her computer when Booth walked in; he had a smile from ear to ear. It was two weeks after the incident with Parker and two weeks after they had told the FBI that they were now a couple and expecting a baby. Cullen had been happy for them but could not guarantee that they could continue to work together but he would do everything he could to keep them as partners. Brennan looked up when Booth placed his knuckles on her desk and brought his face down close to hers. She looked confused at him not knowing why he was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked confused.

"They're not breaking us up; we can still work together as partners" Brennan's smile lit up the room as she nearly jumped of her chair and jumped into Booth arms; kissing him passionately.

"Really?" she asked not completely believing it yet. Booth nodded his head and smiled when Brennan crashed her lips on his again; her fingers grasping his hair, holding him to her. "I'm so happy" she whispered against his lips and giggled when Booth let them fall back on the couch.

"What made them change their minds?" Brennan sat sideways on his lap and wound her arms around his neck.

"Cullen and Sweets told them that no matter what happened nothing would change the way we work. I jumped in front of a bullet for you before we got together. They told them that nothing's changed from when we first started working together to now. Because even though we weren't involved when we first started working together I would have still jumped in front of a bullet for you then; even then I felt very protective over you. Nothing's changed the way I felt about you then than I do for you now."

"Except sex" Booth smiled and nodded his head.

"Except sex and having this little one" he placed his hand on her stomach. "I love you so much"

"I love you too Booth" they kissed softly for minutes; their lips dancing across each other. Booth pulled back and laughed when Brennan moaned in protest.

"I want to talk to you about something but please think about it first before you say anything alright? " Brennan looked concerned at him but nodded her head none the less. "I don't want you to take any risks when you're out into the field with me. I couldn't help blaming myself if something would happen to you or our baby. I'm not saying I want you to stop right now with doing field work because I know how important it is to you but could you please consider cutting down the time you do spend in the field?"

"Booth you know I don't like it when other people touch my crime scene or contaminate the evidence."

"I know Bones and I'm not saying you can't still come out and get your evidence; I'm just asking you to cut down the time you come with me to question the suspects."

"I don't trust anyone else to have your back then me Booth" she told him and he could see the tears gathering in her eyes. "I couldn't' bear it if something would happen to you and I'm not there to help or protect _YOU_. I understand where you're coming from I do but I hope you can see my side of it as well." Booth nodded his head and pulled her into his arms; hugging her tightly.

"I do Bones; how about we both cut down our time in the field?"

"You love field work Booth; I don't want you to stop doing something that you love because of me"

"It's not just that Bones; I love field work but only when you're there" Brennan smiled and kissed him softly.

"Just don't do anything you will regret or resent me for later, please"

"I could never resent you Bones" he pushed her back so he could see her face. "Never okay" she smiled and nodded her head before laying her head back down on his shoulder. "I'll have a talk to Cullen; maybe we can train a new FBI guy to go into the field with Clark and your other interns."

"That would be acceptable but what would you do?"

"I can always do paperwork Bones; you know how much I _love _paperwork" Brennan scoffed thinking back to all the times _they _ were meant to do paperwork and she always ended up doing all of it. "We will work it out" Brennan nodded her head and sighed.

"I know I have to get back to work but I really can't find the enthusiasm to do anything right now but sit here with you" Booth smiled and kissed her head before sinking back into the couch.

"We can sit like this for a little while longer; Cam and the squints have gone to lunch so" she snuggled deeper into his chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you" she whispered; Booth kissed her head again and held her that little bit tighter.

"I love you too"


End file.
